


Of Five Eagles

by Seikilos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Maybe not as slow as I like it because I'm not going to write a 100k word fic but still, PJO AU, Quests, Shallura are BroTP, Slow Build, agender pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikilos/pseuds/Seikilos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Jupiter and Camp Halfblood plan a week long get together for the two camps within New Rome. Praetors Allura and Shiro find themselves tangled in a group of Camp Halfblood friends. They soon find out fate had a reason for bringing them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Five Eagles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted. 
> 
> PJO and Voltron are my main fandoms so of course I had to mix them! Mostly, this will be Sheith-focused with a lot of other Voltron group nonsense going on. So this will be a decently sized fic I think? At least 40-50k words if not more.
> 
> Huge thanks to my friend [Artem_Ace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/pseuds/artem_ace) for beta'ing and helping me edit this fic! I hope y'all enjoy!

 Today was the day, and both Shiro and his co-praetor, Allura, were on edge. The senate of New Rome had agreed on a week of mingling between the demigods of Camp Jupiter and Camp Halfblood. The get-together would be good for the relationships between the camps, and would also boost morale.

 Shiro stared at the newcomers to Camp Jupiter. While the concept of joining the two camps for a week of fun was exciting, as praetor he couldn't help but be on edge as they piled in.

 They all looked strange and a little unprofessional compared to the strict military-like atmosphere of Camp Jupiter. The one who stood out the most from the group had a black mullet, which was completely against Roman regulations, and he looked furious. Shiro wanted to laugh to himself at the idea that someone could actually be disinterested in Camp Jupiter. He knew the guy would have a fun time soon enough. Pestering this boy was, a darker skinned boy around the same age with a lanky frame. His voice could be heard over the tumultuous voices of the camps interjoining: "C’mon, Keith! We're gonna have fun and you're gonna like it!"

_Oh, so the mullet haired kid was named Keith._

 Keith said something in response to the boy next to him but Shiro only heard the words “.. not here to pick up guys.” In that moment, Shiro forgot the other campers existed. Keith was a little mysterious, a little off-putting, and separated from the others. While the rest of the campers were excited and anxious to explore their Roman counterpart, Keith was subdued and discontent. The praetor couldn't help but be a little curious.

 "They seem like a rowdy bunch, don't they?" Allura put a hand on Shiro's shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

 Shiro smiled nervously. "It's going to be fun."

 "You sound a little worried," Allura said. She offered a smile, her voice riddled with anxiety.

 "You don't sound much better,” Shiro teased. A small laugh escaped but it was quickly subdued by Allura’s worried expression.

 "Well, what if we didn't make enough preparations? How will the residents of New Rome react to these campers? What about the unclaimed children?"

 "Exactly what I'm worried about."

 The two looked at each other, nodded, and spoke in unison: “We'll be fine."

 

***

 

 They were not fine. Camp Halfblood's ability to file themselves into the camp was nearing impossible. The younger members in their ranks were rowdy and not well kept, often times completely disregarding the instructions of the senior members of their camp. From the looks of it, Camp Halfblood was more like a daycare than a training ground for demigods. Kids were yelling things at each other, picking on people, or straying away from the rest of the Camp Halfblood group. Shiro wasn’t sure how any of the counselors of the other camp had the patience to deal with all of the children.

 Needless to say, getting them to settle down for even a few seconds while the counselors took role call took excessive energy and patience. Before the campers arrived, Chiron had warned the praetors about Camp Halfblood's lax regulations and how it was significantly different from the Roman camp. Camp Jupiter had underestimated the truth in this statement.

 After about an hour of rambunctious kids, awe-stricken teenagers, and a lot of sorting through children, it was finally time to start the first part of the tour. The Halfblood kids were split into groups of four and placed with a senior member or praetor of the Roman camp to tour around both the camp and New Rome. Different intervals were assigned to the groups to keep the paths from getting cramped. Intersecting groups could cause mayhem for everyone involved.

 “Is there anyone interesting in your group, Allura?” Shiro asked as they received the list of their group members. Allura opened  her list and began meticulously planning out how to deal with specific situations, Shiro assumed. She was always one to think ahead. Shiro had always admired that about her.

 “Hm… I have two Hermes campers,” Allura said. “That will be… interesting.” Allura already looked worn out and she hadn’t even met the Hermes children in her group yet. Both Shiro and Allura had watched two Hermes campers trying to sneak away from the rest of the Camp Halfblood group to cause mayhem among the Roman camp. The event caused a lot of panic with among campers of both camps. But if anyone could control Hermes campers, it would be Allura. She handled anything thrown at her with a grace that made Shiro proud to call her not only a co-praetor, but his best friend.

 “How about you?” Allura asked.

 Shiro hadn’t taken a look at his list yet. He had it carelessly hanging between his fingers, too stressed about memorizing his tour route he had to take. It wasn’t too difficult and only included the most important parts of New Rome and the camp. The main thing he had to remember was that he was starting at the gates and going right to New Rome. He finally unfolded the piece of paper and checked the names on his list.

 “Let’s see… I have an Aphrodite camper--”

 “That will be a fun one.” Allura interjected. Shiro knew he’d have a hard time getting along with them. He wished Allura could have been in the group with him. Allura was fashion and makeup savvy.

 “A Haephestus camper… Oh and look: an Athena camper.”

 “Hey! Looks like you have a family member in your group. That’s cool!” As a son of Minerva, Shiro was excited he had one of his half-siblings in his group. They would probably get along really well.

 “That makes me happy. Finally there’s a…” Shiro’s jaw dropped. There was _no way_ . At the bottom of the list was a ‘Keith Kogane - _Son of Poseidon.’_ It was hard to believe the mullet guy Shiro had seen before could be a son of Poseidon. He didn’t look powerful and he didn’t radiate supremacy. Not like Allura did, and she was a daughter of Jupiter. As far as Shiro knew, members of the big three had an aura of power to them. Maybe Shiro had it wrong; maybe the Keith he saw was a different Keith. Were there multiple Keith’s in Camp Halfblood? Shiro didn’t recall hearing the name Keith twice during role call, but he also wasn’t paying attention much. He was too busy making sure he had the designated schedule for today memorized forward, backward, and upside down.

 Allura looked over Shiro’s shoulder and saw the last name. “ _Oh_ , a son of Poseidon? I was not aware they had any big three at their camp.”

 “Me either.” Both praetors were shocked that nobody had told them this information. It was important for them to know this ahead of time. Shiro decided the next time he met with the senate, he would inform them of their mistake.

 “Do you want me to take him? I hear the big three kids are _pretty_ scary.”

 “If that was true, nobody would want you to be praetor.” Shiro laughed. But he couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy at the prospect of being responsible for a child of the big three.

 “Are you saying I can’t be scary?” Allura cocked an eyebrow.

 “Maybe if I hadn’t seen what you did at our last Christmas part-- _OOMPH!_ ” Shiro felt a sharp pain in his side as Allura casually jabbed him with her fingers.

 “Let’s not forget about _Halloween_ , Shiro.”

 Shiro felt a blush creep onto his face. “Heh… Right…” Shiro rubbed his side absentmindedly. At that moment, A few of the senate members and Halfblood counselors were sorting the campers into their groups. Both praetors were impressed with not only the counselor's patience, but their ability to make his campers listen. They followed almost every order he gave them.

 When he was scanning the groups, Shiro’s eyes finally found the son of Poseidon. Keith was standing there with his arms crossed and an aggressive expression on his face. He wasn’t alone though. Beside him was the same boy from before, apparently spouting off about something else that Keith had no interest in. Towering over them was a heavy set boy with an orange headband tied around his head. He was laughing at whatever the other boy was talking about. Keith, on the other hand, appeared  aggravated at both of them.

 “What are you staring at, Shiro?” Allura asked, teasing ruled her voice. Shiro didn’t realize he was staring at Keith so intensely until Allura had already taken notice. She was always so observant. He should have been more careful

 “I think I see my group.” Shiro put on his game-face. “Should we go?”

 Allura dropped her playful demeanor, knowing she had to act professional for at least a few hours, and sighed. “I guess we shall.”

 The senate pointed Allura over to a few campers far away from Shiro. Two boys in her group were pulling each others hair. Those were _probably_ the Hermes campers. He could see Allura heave another sigh from behind before she stiffened into praetor mode. Shiro smirked. She was going to have fun.

 “... And Shiro?” One of the senate members pulled Shiro’s attention back to his duties. “Your team is over here.”

 The senate member pointed over to the group with Keith and the other two boys. Which meant that mullet boy Keith was, in fact, the son of Poseidon.

 As Shiro approached his assigned group, he finally saw the fourth member of his tour group. Somehow, he had missed him. Significantly shorter than the others was a boy playing with a small mechanical pyramid. This must have been the Haephestus boy. He was completely engulfed in his work. His glasses were sagging down his nose slowly and his intense concentration kept him from pushing them back up.

 When he finally reached them, Shiro waved and gave a soft smile, hoping to win their trust. Keith was the first to notice Shiro’s presence and he stared for a moment before glancing toward the dark skinned boy who was talking a million miles a minute. Keith attempted to get his attention but the boy didn’t listen. He rolled his eyes and gave an apologetic glance to Shiro.

 “Hey, Lance.” Keith spoke louder this time and jabbed the side of the slender boy standing beside him. Shiro flinched a little, remembering how Allura had just done the same to him. “Our tour guide is here.”

 “Was jabbing me necessary though?!” Lance cried before his eyes caught Shiro’s. Lance froze for a moment before whispering something in the larger boys’ ear.

 The bigger guy whispered back loud enough for Shiro to hear.”Dude, don’t hit on our tour guide! That’s creepy and I don’t want to get in trouble!” Shiro felt a small surge of heat build on his face. It wasn’t the first time he was complimented on his appearance. Shiro had never seen himself as that good looking, but many campers stated otherwise.  

 The shortest boy in the group stopped playing with his pyramid device, fixed his glasses, and held out his hand for Shiro to shake. “Excuse my friends. I’m Pidge Gunderson, child of Hephaestus. Nice to meet you.” Shiro shook his hand and Pidge pointed to the tall boy. “This is Hunk, son of Athena. The guy who never stops talking is Lance, son of Aphrodite and finally --.”

 “Keith, son of Poseidon.” Shiro finished. Keith took another curious glance at him before looking away, an angry expression on his face.

 “Don’t get excited. Keith isn’t _that_ great.” Lance took a step forward and shook Shiro’s hand. “I’m better than him and I’m a son of Aphrodite. So that says a lot.”

 “Stop being cocky, Lance,” Keith sighed. He cautiously shook Shiro’s hand. Hunk was the last to shake his hand but his smile warmed up the atmosphere for sure. He seemed the most happy to be here.

 The fact these boys were already friends made everything a lot easier for Shiro. He wouldn’t have to waste time on ice-breaker exercises and could get right to the tour.

 Shiro coughed to get the groups attention. They all made eye contact with him, so he introduced himself. “My name is Shiro, son of Minerva. That means you and I are brothers, huh Hunk?”

 He wasn’t expecting what happened next. Hunk’s eyes glowed with excitement. “Minerva? That’s like, the Roman equivalent of Athena isn’t it? Dude, That’s awesome!” They didn’t look anything alike, but Shiro wasn’t going to argue. The thought actually made him chuckle softly. Before he could say anything, Hunk pulled him into a bear hug that Shiro was sure could kill someone if Hunk tried. Shiro returned the hug and Hunk spoke: “This is a _great_ day already.”

 “And it looks like the weather will be in our favor.” Shiro cupped his hand above his brow to shade from the sun as he looked up at the clear blue sky. “I have until dinner to show you as much of New Rome and Camp Jupiter as I can. We should probably get going. You boys ready?” Shiro asked, giving them a smile. At this, Hunk and Lance looked worriedly at Pidge. Keith’s lips pursed slightly. Shiro was confused. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what had worried them about Pidge. “Did… I say something wrong?”

 Nobody said anything. This worried him. Shiro looked over at Pidge who acted like nothing had gone wrong. Shiro wanted to ask but they had just met. Shiro felt as if he would be overstepping boundaries if he asked.  “Let’s go then?”

 “Right.” The others responded. They were an interesting bunch of campers.

 This was going to be an interesting day for Shiro.

 


End file.
